NEXT Episode 7
As Long As There's Love, It Doesn't Matter If I Get More Sisters, Right? (お兄ちゃんだけど愛さえあれば妹が増えても関係ないよねっ, Onii-chan dekedo Ai sae Areba Imōto ga Fuetemo Kankeinai yo ne) is the seventh episode of the second season - known as NEXT - and the twentieth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime series produced by AIC Build. The episode centers around the preparation and celebration of Kobato's birthday in the club-room and in their own home featuring the Neighbor's Club and Sister Kate. Synopsis While in his room reading a book, Kodaka receives a text message from Sena asking him to accompany her to Nagaya City in choosing a gift for Kobato for her upcoming birthday. As Kodaka agrees to Sena's invitation, he then receives individual text messages from the other female club members asking Kodaka for the same favor, to which he also agrees. The day on which to shop for Kobato's present arrives and Kodaka meets the girls at Tooya Station. In the train en route to Nagaya City, the girls express their dismay towards Kodaka for not informing them beforehand about buying their respective gifts together as a group. Kodaka takes notice of Rika's odd attire, consisting of her usual school uniform and laboratory coat, which contrasts her recent efforts on her make-up and hair-do. After Kodaka ends up complimenting Rika for her appearance unawares, the latter asks Sena for advice regarding clothes, specifically on where she purchases them. Embarrassed, Sena reveals that her steward, Stella, is solely responsible for her wardrobe and appearance. Disappointed by Sena, Rika instead turns to Yozora, asking her where she purchases her clothes which turns out to be online. Hearing compliments from Rika and Kodaka for her 'girlish' and 'cute' appearance, Yozora retorts otherwise, claiming her clothes were meant to look boyish. However, as Rika and Kodaka explain to Yozora that a boyish look only serves to highlight a girl's cuteness, Yozora is left feeling embarrassed as she squats and covers her bottom. Arriving at the Nagaya City shopping district, Yozora tells Kodaka to not follow her as she shops while Yukimura and Rika tag along leaving Kodaka and Sena to shop together for Kobato's present. As the pair brainstorm and go over different shops searching for the ideal present for Kobato, Kodaka gets sidetracked as he shops for cookware appliances, much to Sena's dismay. At a cafe, Sena asks Kodaka about her thoughts on the other female club members and his plans of having a girlfriend. Kodaka states that his current focus is to make friends and claims to be too boring of a person to gain a girlfriend, which Sena claims otherwise. In turn, Kodaka asks Sena on her thoughts of his childhood friendship with Yozora; Sena disregards Kodaka and Yozora's childhood friendship as a past event, claiming that the present is what matters and resolves on not losing to her. Kodaka's phone rings, notifying him of a text message from the others to meet. As he and Sena enter the elevator, Sena tells Kodaka that if she were to be attracted to someone, she notes that they are not boring. Reuniting with the others, Kodaka compliments both Rika and Yukimura for their new attire whilst taken aback by Yozora's all-black tracksuit. As the nauseous Yozora intends to head back home to shop for a present, the rest follows suit except for Sena who complains to her club-mates for leaving Nagaya so soon and without buying presents. On the day of Kobato's birthday, the club members wonder on the proper birthday etiquette in their decorated clubroom. Kodaka receives a text message from Kobato stating her plans of not coming to the clubroom until Kodaka persuaded her by revealing that a big cake was prepared for her. As the sound of a phone receiving a message is heard from outside the clubroom's door, Kobato peeks into the clubroom as the birthday attendants' attempt at a surprise by popping their party poppers out of sync dismays Kodaka. After being shown to Kobato her birthday cake, the celebration begins as they sing the birthday song, eat the cake and give their respective presents. After the party, Kobato - happily holding onto the gifts she received from the Neighbor's Club - is told by Kodaka to head home first as he buys the ingredients necessary to make sukiyaki for their dinner. Later that evening, as Kodaka heads home with the ingredients, he spots Kate by the front of their house. Soon enough, Maria is heard from inside their house who then came running outside to greet Kodaka, confirming that it was her sister Kate who brought her there. As Maria runs back into the house cursing at her sister, Kodaka invites Kate inside for dinner, which the latter happily agrees. Inside the house, Kate introduces herself to Kobato, only for the latter to cause an uproar as she finds out that Kate also calls Kodaka by "Onii-chan". Maria presents her gift to Kobato, a key necklace, to which the latter vehemently accepts. Kodaka finishes preparing their dinner as Kobato shyly expresses her gratitude to Maria for the present. After dinner, Kate thanks Kodaka for the meal and asks him if she and Maria can stay the night, which Kodaka agrees. After being questioned about her age, Kate shows Kodaka the present she received from Maria during her sixteenth birthday weeks prior, a cicada's shell encased in a pendant as she feels envious towards Kobato for receiving a real necklace. Kate informs Maria that they will be staying the night and forces her to take a bath with her. After retrieving a set of new clothes for Kate and Maria, Kobato suddenly storms out of the bathroom revealing a naked Kate inside. Stunned at first, Kodaka immediately returns to his senses and shuts the door in embarrassment. Kodaka apologizes and Kate forgives him nonchalantly. Kate compliments Kodaka for being decent and notes Tenma's liking of him. Asking about her relationship with the chairman, Kate reveals to Kodaka that they are actually 'fishing buddies' and invites Kodaka to accompany them on their fishing trips. Early the next morning, Kate says goodbye to Kodaka as she and Maria are about to enter a taxi heading home. Kate mentions wanting Kodaka being their real brother or a certain something else ''but adds that he already has Sena. Confused, Kodaka tries to follow up a question but is cut short as Kate enters the taxi and drives away; however, Kodaka remarks of soon knowing the meaning behind Kate's words. Light Novel Differences * In the light novel, Kodaka received Rika's, Yukimura's, and Yozora's texts a day after Sena texted Kodaka to come with her to Nagaya city. In the anime, he received all of their texts in succession all in the same night. * In the light novel, while the girls are in the waiting area of the station, upon Kodaka's arrival, all of them acted upset towards Kodaka, ignored and left him to catch after them as they board the train to Nagaya. This was adapted differently in the anime; upon Kodaka's arrival, the latter greeted the girls and told them that they should get going, to which the girls only sigh out of dismay. * In the light novel, while in the train, Yukimura apologized to Kodaka, claiming she has forgotten her place in the world and "''foolishly dreaming of things beyond her status", ''after the girls found out that they were actually going together with Kodaka to Nagaya to buy Kobato's present. This was not mentioned by Yukimura in the anime. * In the light novel, Rika asked the others if her outfit was indeed weird, as stated by Kodaka. This was absent in the anime. * In the light novel, Rika patted Kodaka's shoulder (causing the latter to swipe her hand off his shoulder), after suspecting that the latter likes her, while remarking to him that her science type character is now ''dead, after realizing that she should pay more attention to the clothes she's wearing. This was absent in the anime. * In the light novel, Yozora asked Sena if she has ever gone to a hair salon, to which Sena denied causing Yozora to smirk. This was absent in the anime. * In the light novel, Rika commented on how sexy Yozora is in her current outfit. To which Kodaka outbursts in agreement, causing Rika to gaze at him weirdly, after which, Yozora felt even more embarrassed, calling Kodaka an idiot. This was toned down in the anime where Kodaka only agrees to Rika with slight embarrassment. * In the light novel, while shopping, Kodaka noted that Kobato does not like decorative objects unless it's anything playable, excluding puzzle games, to which she find boring. This was not mentioned in the anime. * In the light novel, Sena ordered a soda float while in the cafe with Kodaka. In the anime, she ordered something else. * In the light novel, Kodaka went home first prior to buying the ingredients for their dinner. In the anime, Kodaka went to buy the ingredients without going home first. * In the light novel, it was mentioned that Kate owns a scooter, to which she used to go and leave Kodaka's house with her little sister, Maria. In the anime, Kate is not shown to own a scooter and instead rode a taxi when leaving Kodaka's house. * In the light novel, Kodaka saw Kate wearing a silver egg-shaped pendant after she caught the latter spying on their house. In the anime, Kodaka saw Kate wearing her usual key necklace instead, just like Maria. (this was most likely an error by the creators) * In the light novel, Kate punched Maria's head after saying that her big sister is only useful in bringing her to Kodaka's house. This was absent in the anime. * In the light novel, Maria's gift to Kobato was a necklace with a cross. In the anime, it was a key necklace. * In the light novel, Kobato offered her brother help in preparing dinner. This was absent in the anime. * In the light novel, Kodaka offered Kate a cup of barley tea after dinner. This was absent in the anime. * In the light novel, Kodaka apologized to Kate in their kitchen after she had already taken a bath. In the anime, Kodaka immediately apologized to Kate from outside the bathroom mere moments after he saw her naked. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the light novel series, [[Wikipedia:OniAi|''Onii-chan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankei Nai yo ne!]]. * Rika's quote about measuring Sena's femininity power is a parody of a line by Raditz during the first use of the scouter in the [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball ''Dragon Ball Z series]. * The "Melon" train card used by the group in Nagaya is a parody of the real-life Suica card. Suica is phonetically the same as the Japanese word for watermelon. Gallery Next episode seven eyecatch.jpg|Kobuichi ending eyecatch Next 7 transcript.png|Episode transcript Category:Episodes Category:Anime